Zutter
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: ' Qu'est ce que c'est ? ' ' C'est une menace monsieur' ' Je te demande ce que c'est que cette photo ' ' Ils disent que s'ils ne sont pas payer d'ici deux jours ils mettront leur menace à exécution' ' C'est mon petit ami et moi' ' Ils blaguent, surveiller moi Jiyong à la place' ' Je ne veux plus que vous vous voyez ' ' Mais, monsieur…' GD X TOP


Résumé :

'' **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** ''

'' _C'est une menace monsieur_ ''

'' **Je te demande ce que c'est que cette photo !** ''

'' _Ils disent que s'ils ne sont pas payer d'ici deux jours ils mettront leur menace à exécution_ ''

'' **C'est mon petit ami et moi** ''

'' _Ils blaguent, surveiller moi Jiyong à la place_ ''

'' **Je ne veux plus que vous vous voyez !** ''

'' _Mais, monsieur…_ ''

'' **Papa !** ''

'' _Fin de la discussion, vous pouvez disposez._ ''

'' **Fin de la discussion, va dans ta chambre.** ''

Ils se regardaient amoureusement, yeux dans les yeux, doigts entremêlés, leurs cœurs battants à la chamade. Jiyong, de ses mains fines, délaissa leurs doigts pour les entremêlés derrière la nuque de Seunghyun, son petit ami. Le plus grand lui, se rapprochait encore plus du roux en passant ses bras forts au bas du dos de son tendre. Le plus petit se mit sur la pointe de pieds rapprochant alors leur visage si bien que leur nez se frôlait. Seunghyun caressa son nez du sien leur arrachant un sourire doux. Doucement, un baiser lui fit donner à la commissure de ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne tombent brutalement dans la réalité par la sonnerie d'entrée en cours.

Jiyong se détacha en faisant une petite moue que son petit ami trouva adorable. En rigolant, il lui baisa le front, lui promit qu'ils se retrouveront à la fin des cours du plus petit dans un café non loin, pour qu'il daigne se séparer complètement de lui.

Le cours de maths était passé plus rapidement que prévu. Il rêvassait tellement sur son petit ami qu'il n'avait rien retenu de ce que le professeur avait dit pendant ses deux heures intensives de cours. Youngbae, son meilleur ami se surnommant lui-même Taeyang, lui sortit de sa rêverie en lui tapant au sommet de sa tête qu'il voyait très bien étant debout et le rêveur encore assit un sourire idiot sur le visage. Son sourire se transforma en une grimace de douleur et il se massa frénétiquement la zone de souffrance. Ses yeux tout d'abord vitreux se métamorphosaient en deux volcans en ébullition extrayant une grimace au plus baraqué qui le surplombait.

 **Si tu ne veux pas déjeuner avec moi tu peux rester ici hein !**

A l'annonce de l'heure du déjeuner, son ventre grogna de famine. Lui arrachant un sourire en se tapant le ventre pour montrer à son meilleur ami combien il était vide. Rigolant, les deux meilleurs amis rangèrent les affaires inutilisées de Jiyong avant de se diriger vers la cafète.

La queue pour se servir était longue. Si longue que Taeyang pouvait déjà entendre les lamentations de Jiyong derrière lui. Il soupira devant son attitude infantile quand soudain, il remarqua que devant lui se trouvait Lee HyoRin, la fille la plus canon du lycée selon lui. Elle était avec quelques filles que le jeune homme à la coupe carré reconnu comme étant les dites meilleures amies de celle-ci. Totalement absorbé, il oublia d'avancer, se faisant alors piquer la place part un Jiyong heureux d'avoir sauté d'une place vers la porte du paradis gustatif.

Jiyong entra dans le café tout souriant. Ill avait séché son dernier cours afin d'aller se préparer suffisamment pour cette sortie pas si sortie que ca. Il chercha la table ou était son amoureux et le trouva entrain de pianoter son téléphone. A pas de loup, il s'approcha et le ferma les yeux de ses mains gantés.

Aveuglé, Seunghyun ne pu répondre au message de sa sœur et laissa donc son telephone sur la table. Amoureusement, il prit les mains fines de son amoureux dans les siennes et les caressa le dos de ses pouces.

 **Comment se sont passés tes cours ?**

Jiyong ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il s'assit juste en face de lui et dit d'un ton enjôleur :

 **J'ai pensé tout le temps à toi !**

Son sourire était innocent et heureux, son petit ami le comblait tellement de joie !

 **Tu devras te mettre sérieusement au travail Jiyong si tu veux être dans la même université que moi.**

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était sérieux et il prenait une allure froide lorsqu'il l'était. La joie de Jiyong s'évanouit, il affichait maintenant une moue boudeuse. Tentant d'adoucir l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdit, il dit d'un ton de plaisanterie :

 **Au pire des cas, mon père payera pour que j'y aille !**

Il semblerait que son petit ami n'ai pas le même humour que lui puisqu'il paya sa consommation quelque peu énervé et sortit du café.

Choqué par son attitude, Jiyong ne le suivit que quelques secondes plus tard.

Seunghyun marchait rapidement devant lui, l'obligeant alors à plus augmenter son allure. Agacé, il cria sur son amant, le faisant alors se retourner un regard noir s'adressant à lui.

 **Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal hein ?!**

Seunghyun s'avança vers lui toujours précipitamment. Il lui prit par les épaules et lui répondit d'une voix glaciale, tellement qu'elle donna des frissons d'angoisse au plus jeune :

 **Tu me demandes ce que tu as fait de mal ?!**

Il ricana quelque peu, et continua toujours sur le même ton :

 **Je me demande des fois, si c'est avec une personne presqu'adulte ou alors avec un gamin avec qui je sors.**

 **Seunghyun…**

 **Et saches que je ne sors jamais avec des gamins.** Le coupa t-il durement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'embuèrent, ils n'étaient entrain de rompre si ?

Jiyong descendit du taxi et paya le chauffeur. D'un pas morose, il s'approchait lentement de sa demeure. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison, il fut surpris de trouver que son père l'attendait. A la va vite, il essuyait ses larmes et donna ses salutations à son père.

 **Ou étais tu à cette heure ci ?**

Ne voulant pas répondre, Jiyong baissa juste la tête espérant que son paternel abandonne. Ses espoirs furent veines quand ce dernier appela son garde du corps et il sut qu'il se rapprochait des lui quand les chaussures sévèrement cirées de son paternel fut dans son champ de vision.

Une enveloppe remplaça l'emplacement des chaussures, ce qui le fit froncés tout doucement les sourcils. Tout doucement, presque avec crainte, il le prit et l'ouvrit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et d'incompréhension. Que faisait son bulletin soit en passant catastrophique dans les mains de son père ?

 **P-pa j-je peux t-tout t'expliquer !** Bégaya le roux.

Son père eu un sourire narquois puis fit sortit sa main droite qui était derrière son dos son sourire s'effaçant progressivement qu'il montrait ce qu'il cachait.

Le corps de son fils se statufia, son cœur qui battait déjà si fort à cause de Seunghyun redoubla de vitesse par la peur. Il lança un regard de pur crainte à son géniteur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait en possession de la photo de Seunghyun.

 **Qui est ce ?** Le questionna son père. Le ton de sa voix était neutre. Trop neutre justement.

Il déglutit difficilement, une perle de sueur s'écoula de sa tempe à sa joue rebondie. Il ne répondit pas, faisant alors avancer l'un des hommes de son père lui donnant alors une autre photo le représentant avec son petit ami dans une pose très suggestive.

 **Qu'est Choi Seunghyun pour toi Jiyong.**

En entendant la voix froide de son père et essaya de débiter faiblement un mensonge :

 **C-c'est un camarade de classe.**

 **Oh…** lança le paternel un sourire sarcastique coller au visage **, tu n'es pas à l'université a ce que je sache.**

Jiyong eu des frissons de terreur, il eut presque froid lorsqu'il rencontra le regard menaçant de son géniteur. Il chercha vite une excuse en maudissant son paternel. Pourquoi venait-il-lui gâcher la vie ainsi ?! Il ne pouvait pas faire comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire l'oublier et aller dans les bras de sa pouffiasse de femme ?!

 **C'est mon petit ami.** Il le lui répondit finalement, le provoquant quelque peu.

Face à cette réponse, la situation palpable devenu électrique et personne n'osait ne serait ce que déranger l'un d'eux.

Son père eut un rire moqueur et rétorqua :

 **Mon fils est une tapette maintenant ?**

Cela blessa encore plus le cœur déjà meurtri de son fils à cause de sa dispute avec son copain qui s'empêchait de faire verser de larmes devant lui.

 **Je ne veux plus que tu le vois.** Lâcha t-il **. Et donne-moi ton téléphone portable.**

 **Papa !** Jiyong cria indigné, il ne lui interdisait pas de sortir avec Seunghyun si ?

Soudain, la sonnerie de téléphone de son père retentit, donnant une échappatoire au roux qui ne la manqua évidemment pas.

Le plus doucement et discrètement possible, il gravit les escaliers. Néanmoins, son père cria son nom lorsqu'il eut finit de parler au téléphone, faisant rentrer Jiyong dans sa chambre le plus vite possible et s'enfermant à double tour.

Il se changea, se mettant alors en pyjama, s'assit sur son lit et composa le numéro de téléphone de Seunghyun.

Il eut plusieurs tonalités avant que la voix robotique lui disant de laisser un message vocal ne retentit. Il raccrocha, compta jusqu'à trente puis réessaya.

Il réessaya deux fois de suite avant de laisser un message vocal. Tristement, il soupira, entra dans sa couverture et ferma les yeux, attendant alors que Morphée vienne le prendre.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir. Avec une quiétude incroyable, son regard se leva vers son horloge et il vit qu'il était huit heures.

Il se retourna, remettant la couverture contre ses épaules et refermait ses yeux sans pour autant de rendormir.

Deux secondes plus tard, il se leva brusquement, ratant de tomber et de se faire sérieusement mal. Il partit à la douche en trottinant, sa couette s'étant enroulé sur ses pieds. Il se brossa les dents, lava son visage puis prit une douche rapide. C'est quand il voulu prendre son uniforme qui était au pied du lit, qu'il remarqua que sur l'horloge il était marqué samedi et qu'il n'avait donc pas cours.

En soupirant de soulagement, il s'assit sur ses vêtements, et prit son portable qui n'était pas loin de la.

Il essaya d'appeler son tendre mais la ligne semblait être occupée. En fronçant les sourcils, il fixa son écran de verrouillage et vit alors que les barres réseaux avait disparus. _Il ne l'avait pas fait ca si ?_

Avec crainte, il appela son meilleur ami, mais la ligne se coupa, montrant alors les barres de réseaux barrés. Effectivement, son père avait eu l'audace de lui coupé sa ligne téléphonique.

Choqué, il regardait son mobile sans rien y faire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire de toutes les façons ? Rien du tout. Il s'habilla, l'esprit penseur puis descendit prendre le petit déjeuner.

Ce fut une sieste bien plus tard qui lui remit l'esprit en place. Il était à présent trois heures du soir et il avait décidé de rendre visite à Seunghyun dans son université. Il savait que la colère du plus grand avait eu le temps de se dissiper et qu'ils seraient comme avant.

 _S'il l'avait su._

Les étudiants remplissaient l'espace vert du campus, ne facilitant pas la tache de Jiyong qui était de retrouver son petit ami. Il lui semblait qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond puisqu'il ne voyait deux fois de suite le même groupe d'étudiants assis au même endroit, quelques uns fumant une clope et d'autres embrassant leur copine ou leur copain. En décidant de faire un dernier tour, il remarqua au loin une chevelure haute brune.

Reconnaissant cette chevelure si familière, il se mit à courir, bousculant quelques universitaires au passage ou se faisant ralentir par des garçons jouant au football ou au basket en pleine cours.

Un groupe de jurons sortit de sa fine bouche quand il ne vit plus Seunghyun, on se retournant sur lui-même, il aperçu Seunghyun au loin le faisant presque triplé d'allure de marche.

Toutefois, ses pas s'arrêtèrent derechef lorsqu'une fille enlaça son petit ami. Ne croyant pas ses yeux, il se força à marcher, et eut presque envie de rire de soulagement après avoir soupiré lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de la petite sœur de son amant : Dara.

Elle dut le reconnaitre puisqu'elle stoppa aussitôt son étreinte, lui faisant signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, lui disait qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'ils devaient faire une sortie mais malheureusement pas à cet instant car elle devait allé en Chine pour y voir ses parents. Elle était enthousiaste de l'avoir revu, et cela se sentait. Seunghyun était toujours effacé lorsque les deux amis se retrouvaient, donc Dara n'avait pas vu des changements au sein du groupe. Elle partit, leur faisant un baiser sur les joues et les laissèrent ainsi tout les deux, dans un silence pesant.

 **Je t'ai appelé deux fois hier.**

C'est Jiyong qui lança la conversation, Seunghyun venait à peine d'ouvrir sa porte d'entrée qu'il s'était lancé, car il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas son amant ne le ferait jamais.

 **Trois fois.** Répondit tout naturellement son petit ami.

Offusqué, Jiyong s'avança vers lui et le poussa, ils étaient à présent dans la salle de séjour.

 **Tu es sur que ce n'est que cela que tu as à dire ?!**

 **Ne joue pas la victime Jiyong.** Le conseilla Seunghyun

 **Parce que c'est toi qui l'es peut être ?!**

Seul un regard noir lui répondit, calmant alors la colère sourde du plus jeune. Il se sentait tellement démuni et triste en même temps lorsque son petit ami était ainsi avec lui.

Le plus âgé, après s'être changé, se rendit dans la cuisine ayant une soudaine faim. Jiyong le suivait derrière sans faire de bruit pour ne pas plus l'énerver.

Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, le roux avait remarqué que quand le plus grand était vexé ou en colère, faire la cuisine le calmait. Alors, il le laissait, lui assit sur le comptoir, s'occuper de la nourriture.

Seunghyun avait tellement l'esprit focalisé dans sa cuisine qu'il semblerait qu'il ait oublié sa présence. Tout doucement, le cadet descendit de son perchoir et enlaça la fine taille de son petit ami.

 **Je suis désolé, je ferai plus d'effort en cours.**

Son petit ami sourit, qu'est ce qu'il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le plus jeune !

 **Tu es tout pardonné. Tu m'aides ?**

Le jeune hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il délaissa la taille de son amant pour partir se laver les mains. Seunghyun l'aida à frotter les mains, le faisant rougir d'embarras. Le grand brun lui donna un baiser chaste avant de le faire sur ses deux mains, gênant encore plus le lycéen.

 **Allez, ouvre la bouche !**

Jiyong illustra son exclamation en ouvrant grandement la bouche. Seunghyun entrouva quelque peu ses lèvres pour que Jiyong y glisse ses baguettes. Apres avoir avalé, il sourit et fit de même au plus jeune qui ne fit que rougir –encore une fois.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, les deux tourtereaux se rendirent sur le canapé pour regarder un film d'action. Apres s'être embrasser, ils le visionnèrent heureux de s'être retrouvés.

Le soleil se couchait déjà lorsque Seunghyun proposa à son petit ami de le raccompagner, en marchant. Le plus petit acquiesça, heureux de se promener avec son petit copain. L'universitaire le prit alors la main et ils sortirent de l'immeuble ainsi.

Le cœur de Jiyong battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était sur que tout le monde l'entendait. La main de Seunghyun le tenait si fermement qu'il la broierait presque. En même temps elle était si rassurante, si chaude que la chaleur de ses joues s'intensifiaient. Leurs mains s'emboitaient si bien que c'était comme si elles avaient été conçues pour être ensemble.

Ils marchèrent ainsi ensemble, ne se préoccupant de personnes, ni des deux silhouettes qui les suivaient minutieusement. Deux rues plus tard, les deux tourtereaux durent passer par un endroit non éclairé. Jiyong était effrayé d'y passer et s'accrocha donc plus fermement t à la chemise de son chéri. Celui-ci rit doucement, trouvant le comportement du plus jeune touchant.

 **Qu'est qui te fait rire !**

Jiyong le tapa, vexé que son petit ami se moque de lui. Pour la cause, il le lâcha, et se mit à marcher plus vite. Les bras croisés signe alors qu'il boudait. Seunghyun ne faisait que glousser, ses yeux devenant des demi-lunes, il était sur que la tronche que tirait son petit copain devait être adorable. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'apercevait maintenant le boudeur, il se mit à trottiner afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il arriva jusqu'à une zone d'ombre : là il ne voyait plus du tout le plus jeune.

 **Bébé ?**

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, ou ne l'entendait il pas ? Il n'en savait rien. Il continuait à crier son nom, allumant même la lumière de son Smartphone, mais rien, il ne le voyait pas. Doucement, il se mit à paniquer. Sa cage thoracique vibrait sous le fait de la panique qu'il commençait à ressentir il sentait déjà une migraine affreuse poindre.

 **Ce n'est pas drôle Jiyong, montre toi !**

 **Hyung…**

Le murmure fut ponctué par un sanglot, terrorisant alors le pauvre Seunghyun.

… **ca fait mal hyung…**

 **Ou es tu Jiyong ?**

 **Ici.**

Ce n'était pas la voix douce de son petit ami qui lui répondit, plutôt une autre rocailleuse, froide et moqueuse qui provenait de derrière lui, il se retourna donc ne vit rien du tout à cause de l'obscurité.

Des phares de voitures s'allumèrent soudainement, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux, aveuglé il ne pu que dire :

 **Qui êtes vous ?**

L'intensité de la luminosité baissa lui permettant de voir ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il percevait le glaça le sang.

Jiyong était devant lui, ses joues baignées de larmes, un couteau sous la gorge tenu par un homme couvert de vêtements complètements noirs.

 **Lâchez-le.** Les menaça t-il.

Le ravisseur ne fit qu'un sourire en coin, faisant rager le plus vieux. Il grogna signe de sa colère, mais celui-ci se stoppa lorsqu'il sentit comme un canon, froid, a la base de son cou.

Les yeux de Jiyong s'écarquillèrent alors de peur et d'angoisse, il bégayait, demandant à celui qui était derrière lui de ne pas faire du mal à son petit copain. Seunghyun, lui, sentait des sueurs froides coulait de la ou il sentait le canon à le col de son t-shirt. Il déglutit, essayant alors de se calmer et de le faire du regard à Jiyong qui pleurait.

 **Avance.**

La voix menaçante l'obligea à avancer de quelques pas. Il cru son corps défaillir lorsque le ravisseur qui tenait son tendre le gifla fortement. Il se retint de crier de rage, le canon avait quitté son cou pour sa nuque, l'obligea à faire taire sa menace.

Celui qui tenait fermement son roux sortit de la voiture une corde et attacha fermement Jiyong. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il le balança littéralement dans la voiture avant de venir faire de même à Seunghyun. Par contre, lorsque le fessier de Seunghyun eut touché la surface du siège, sa bouche et son nez se firent bouché par un tissu rempli de chloroforme : il perdit ainsi connaissance, son petit ami en pleurs juste à ses cotés.

 **Assois-toi !**

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, Jiyong s'asseye sur la chaise, tout tremblant. Ses yeux étaient rougis et quelques sanglots quittaient encore sa gorge.

Ses assaillants leur avaient emmenés dans un grand bâtiment éloigné de la ville. Il ne savait pas exactement ou il était à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit et ne voulait pas savoir la cause de son enlèvement : il voulait juste rentrer dans l'appartement de son petit ami avec celui-ci.

Un souffle tremblant sortit de ses lèvres lorsque deux hommes en costumes emmenèrent Seunghyun qui avait été endormi. Le corps de son amoureux devait être lourd puisqu'ils le lâchèrent aussitôt être venu au niveau de la chaise. Le regard colérique de l'homme qui l'avait menacé avec le couteau –il le reconnaissait avec sa chevelure rouge sang- l'empêchait d'éclater en sanglots : c'était comme s'il le prévenait de ne faire aucun écart.

Les hommes qui étaient à présent quatre – un roux, un brun aux piercings, un blond et un au crane rasé- sortirent tous de la pièce impersonnel sur lesquels les deux tourtereaux étaient attachés. Jiyong les suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Seunghyun lâcha soudainement un gémissement de douleur ramenant son regard sur lui.

Les yeux de son petit ami papillonnèrent, avant de le fixer de son regard si chaleureux. Soulagé, un soupir de quiétude suivit d'un sourire naquit sur sa lèvre saignante : la gifle du roux avait été douloureuse.

 **Comment tu vas ?**

La voix du brun était un peu rocailleuse, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis de jours.

 **Je vais bien, et toi ?**

Seunghyun grimaça juste, avant de bien se positionner malgré qu'il soit attaché sur sa chaise.

Un silence relaxant s'installa alors, déstressant Jiyong qui était soulagé que son copain aille si bien que ca.

Bien des minutes plus tard, peut être dix ou quinze, le brun aux piercings et le blond revinrent dans la pièce, ce dernier apportant une mallette.

 **Alors, qui entre vous deux est le fils de Kwon ?**

Le blond avait posé cette question, en posant sa mallette sur la table qu'ils n'avaient pas vu plus tôt, trop préoccuper par leur angoisse.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, l'un par peur et l'autre pour protéger le plus jeune.

 **Comme personne ne veut parler…**

Le son d'un déclic d'arme à feu remplir les larmes aux yeux de Jiyong, cette fois ci, c'était l'homme aux bijoux qui parlait et son regard semblait conseillé de ne pas le berner.

Vaincu, Jiyong voulu converser, mais il se fit aussitôt coupé par Seunghyun.

 **Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?**

Toute l'attention avait alors été portée sur Seunghyun, faisant encore plus paniqué son petit ami dont les yeux rougis de Jiyong rejetait des fleuves d'eau : qu'est ce que Seunghyun essayait de faire ?

Devant le regard abattu du plus jeune, Seunghyun ne pu que lui envoyer un regard de réconfort : il ferait n'importe quoi pour que le roux ne soit pas blessé.

 **Je reconnais bien là le regard de ton père**.

Le blond rit, sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il composa un numéro de téléphone avant de porter l'appareil à son organe auditif.

Le brun qui entretemps s'était assis sur la chaise du bureau faisait tourner un couteau suisse de sa main gauche : il semblait follement s'amuser.

 **Il arrive.**

Le blond annonça la nouvelle à l'homme à bijou en raccrochant son téléphone, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon sur les lèvres. Seunghyun ne savait pas de qui parlaient le blond, mais il semblerait que se soit l'organisateur de cet enlèvement. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas mais il sentait qu'il allait bientôt le savoir, et ca ne sentait pas bon à son gout. Pas bon du tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond soupira de lassitude, il semblait de mauvaise humeur, comme s'il détestait attendre : il devait être impatient.

 **Pourquoi nous avoir kidnappé tout les deux ?**

Jiyong hoqueta de peur, ne croyant pas que ce que transmettaient ses oreilles à son cerveau, était ce bien Seunghyun qui venait de parler ?

Le blond, qui avait été surpris que quelqu'un parle –à part bien sur le brun même si il était bien du genre silencieux- se ressaisit et sourit de son sourire caractéristique.

 **Pour plus de sécurité vois-tu.**

Répondit il finalement après un temps de réflexion. Seunghyun savait qu'il bluffait car il ne connaissait pas le fils de Kwon –du moins son caractère et sa morphologie, mais son excuse tenait la route, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un prévienne la police.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un homme rentra : fort de carrure, chevelure soyeuse, lunettes sur son nez droit, vêtu d'un costume trois pièce, il semblait être tout droit sorti d'un film d'action, Jiyong pensa alors qu'il devait être de la même classe social de son père à défaut d'être plus. Les deux ravisseurs s'inclinèrent tout les deux en lançant une salutation respectueuse, l'homme lui ne répondit pas et ne fit que fixait Jiyong qui se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise.

 **Détachez le maigrichon**. Ordonna t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Les deux ravisseurs obéirent sans broncher bien qu'intérieurement il n'en pensait pas moins.

 **Et sortez, emmenez moi Jackson en passant.**

 **Oui monsieur.** Répondirent-ils en s'inclinant encore une fois.

Jiyong écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom avant, mais ou ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Aloprs, lorsque le blond et son acolyte sortirent, un brun prit leur place, une paire de lunettes de soleil sous le nez.

 **Alors Jiyong, te souviens tu de moi ?**

Seunghyun fut surpris lorsque l'homme ne le calcula même pas, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas, comme s'il n'était pas attaché à une maudite chaise et cela eu le don de le faire rager. Lui savait qui était Jiyong, et semblait en plus été l'organisateur de toute cette mascarade.

 **Non.**

Jiyong avait répondu timidement, sa voix fluette perçant le silence émit par la question du puissant.

 **C'est vrai, tu étais encore un enfant à ce temps la.**

Jiyong fronça ses fins sourcils, ne comprenant pas alors ou il voulait en venir.

 **Je suis YG, à l'époque je vous rendais souvent visite, à ta famille et toi. Mais vois tu, les affaires ne vont plus bien et ton père me doit une chose précieuse.**

Quoi ? Se mit à penser furieux Jiyong, était ce à cause de son père qu'ils avaient été kidnappé ?

 **Et qu'elle est la liaison avec moi ?**

 **On pourra dire que tu es la monnaie d'échange Jiyong. Tiens, fit il en lui tendant un téléphone portable, appel ton père et dis lui de me rendre ce qu'il me doit.**

Doucement, Jiyong saisit le portable, le numéro de son père déjà composé, il lui suffit de lancer l'appel et de mettre le combiné à l'oreille.

Deux tonalité plus tard, c'est la voix criarde de son père qui exprima un : Quoi ? Rageur.

 **Papa…**

 **Jiyong ! Que fais tu là-bas !**

La voix de son père avait baissé dans les octaves, il venait de comprendre, il venait de savoir qu'il allait peut être perdre son fils.

Monsieur YG lui prit doucement le telephone des mains, tandis que son père vociférait contre lui. Ils se disputèrent alors tout les deux, sous le regard craintif de Jiyong, celui neutre de Jackson et celui blasé de Seunghyun, toujours attaché rappelons le.

Les craintes du plus jeune se réalisèrent lorsque dans un excès de rage, YG menaça son père qu'il lui fera du mal.

 **Vas y, fais le si tu en es capable !** Hurla son père à travers le combiné

Seunghyun et lui écarquillèrent les yeux en se regardant. Son père n'avait pas voulu son exécution n'est ce pas ?

YG raccrocha et d'une voix froide rempli de colère il dit à Jackson :

 **Finit ton travail.**

Celui-ci, sans état d'âmes sortit son arme de sa poche arrière et la pointa alors sur Jiyong.

 **Hey ! Hey ! Attendez ! Tenta alors Seunghyun, toujours ligoté et dans l'espoir désespéré qu'ils arrêtent toute cette mascarade.**

Miraculeusement, le chef ordonna à Jackson de s'arrêter et se mit à la hauteur de Seunghyun. Celui-ci lui lança un regard de pur rage faisant ricaner le plus vieux.

 **Jackson, le flingue**.

Celui-ci le lui donna.

Le coup partit.

Un cri de douleur.

Des larmes.

Des cris de détresse.

'' **Comment vous sentez vous ?''**

'' _Ou est Seunghyun ?!''_

'' **Je me sens vide''**

'' _Calmez vous monsieur !''_

'' **Tenez vous votre promesse ?''**

'' _Essayez de le maitrisez infirmiere !''_

'' **J'essaye…''**

'' _**Promets moi Jiyong''**_

'' _**Je te le promets Seunghyun''**_


End file.
